fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is a game mode in Custom Night for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. In this game mode, you must defend yourself against all 10 animatronics. When Custom Night was first released on December 1st, Scott had this mode locked until he could get all of the bugs out and see how people were reacting to the game. He released an update to Sister Location which unlocked this mode. He did admit that he couldn't make it past 2 AM on Very Hard.[1] On December 3rd, Scott made a post on the Steam page for Sister Location where he said that this mode was most likely unbeatable on Very Hard. The reason is because there is not enough power. He did say that it's also because he wasn't complete with the final cutscene. The update came out the following day. Strategies *This night is the toughest, especially on Very Hard. Recall all strategies that you've learned for previous modes. *Make sure to zap Electrobab as soon as he pops up. This is because there's so much to focus on at one time, you could forget about Electrobab, which is a mistake; If he drains too much of your power, you cannot win. **The same applies for the Minireenas. You can ignore them for a little while, but don't let them stay on for too long or you'll lose. *When you're on the cameras, keep an eye open for Funtime Foxy. *It is recommended that you wear headphones as to listen for Funtime Freddy, BidyBab and Ballora's audio cues. *Limit your time on cameras, since you will need to lower the monitor to stop Bonnet, Funtime Lolbit and Yenndo. Sometimes you have to click Bonnet's nose in order to stop her. *It is recommended that you use the keyboard controls as opposed to clicking. You can do things much quicker. *To deactivate Lolbit, type "LOL" on your keyboard. Dialogue & Cutscene *''Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you.'' Trivia *The name of this mode is a reference to Golden Freddy, as well as the Custom Night preset from FNAF 2. *After beating this mode, you're treated to a final cutscene. *Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, had to make the power consumption slower in the Golden Freddy Custom Night preset because it was "unbeatable" due to the power running out. *If you brighten the screen just before the screen turns black in the final cutscene, you can see Springtrap come out with his left side facing the screen and he is looking at the left side of the screen, seeing that he appears at the right side. Gallery FB_IMG_1481022980165.jpg Golden Freddy's Custom Night (Easy Mode).jpeg|The Golden Freddy Preset as seen in Custom Night. Help with Ballora on Custom Night|A Video to Help with dealing with Ballora on Custom Night. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Custom Night Preset Category:Mechanics Category:Non-Canon Category:Golden Freddy